


Guess I’ll have to do this myself.

by sinsotto (kaosparin)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Both Giratina are referred to with masculine pronouns, Brief oral sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hermaphrodites, Loss of Virginity, My first finished smut and it’s Giratina sex, No Beta, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Pokephilia, Selfcest, This is Bad, Vaginal Sex, altered is the bottom, because you can’t tell me that legendary Pokémon shit, like 2 paragraphs of plot but that’s it, like it starts as a punishment but eventually Altered gets into it, tentacle cocks, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosparin/pseuds/sinsotto
Summary: Altered steps over a line one too many times, and gets fucked.Aka a giracest fanfic because there’s none and I’m obsessed with this ship
Relationships: Giratina/Giratina
Kudos: 13





	Guess I’ll have to do this myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahha this is really bad,,,
> 
> I only wrote this because there weren’t any Giracest fics and this ship is giving me brainrot for sOME FUCKING REASON

If only Altered hadn’t discovered his counterpart, he wouldn’t be pinned down right now. When Origin had discovered him, he decided to live with him, but clearly Origin was much more experienced and powerful. They had a couple thousand years or so between them in age, and the human world was much easier to live in than the reverse world. He was used to humans bending to his will and giving him what he desired, and Origin put up with none of his shit.

At first with them living together, Altered had gotten more in line, but as time went on, he pushed the other Giratina’s buttons too far, and he was going to pay. With narrowed eyes, Origin ordered, “Flip over and spread your legs.” Altered was confused, not exactly sure what to do. Well, he knew what to do, and did exactly that, but he didn’t know why. He looked up at Origin, and asked, “What is this about?”

Origin replied with some surprise, “You don’t know? Have you never taken out your sex?” Altered shook his head. Somehow, he had lived for millennia without knowing that he had reproductive organs. Origin sighed, and used the appendages on his back to prod at an area on the base of Altered’s tail. Eventually, an area opened up, where a flaccid cock resembling a slick tentacle poked out, and below there was a clearly untouched cunt. He explained to Altered, “We’re hermaphrodites, and have both male and female parts as a result. I’m going to fuck you.”

Altered was too confused and unsure to exactly resist, and it was better than physical torture, so he let it happen. Since they were both immortal, he’d just be tortured for a certain amount of time until Origin felt that he was suitably punished. He had no idea whether or not sex would be better or worse. He felt Origin’s tongue prod at his clit, the edges becoming to get wet with arousal that he didn’t know. Noises he didn’t even know he could make came out of Altered’s mouth as he felt his newly exposed clit being teased. It felt weirdly good, sending a strange feeling through his body as his mouth hung open.

After a little bit, Origin felt like Altered was sufficiently wet, and asked his younger counterpart, “How does it feel? I can’t believe you’re a virgin when you’ve spent so long around civilization.” Altered didn’t say anything, and just moaned. He had never had this feeling before, didn’t even know that he could feel the pleasure of sex until his reproductive organs were exposed. They only existed for pleasure, having no legitimate function as far as reproduction went, but damn did it feel good to have them stimulated. How did he go so long without letting them be exposed?

When it was clear that Altered wanted more, Origin went and exposed his own cock. It had the same tentacle-like appearance, being quite shiny and slick, but it was absolutely huge, easily almost a meter in length total. It was weeping a strange sort of liquid, and just looking at it made Altered want it in him. However, Origin was the one in power, and decided to simply tease his opening for now, using the end of the cock to play with his folds and watch Altered lose his composure. He was so cute like this, wings folding down and practically melting under his touch.

Eventually, the teasing became too much, and Altered moaned out, “Just… put it in you bastard.” Origin got annoyed at the insult, still knowing that this was a punishment, and to shut the counterpart up, he put his tongue in Altered’s mouth and began kissing him. Altered didn’t know how to respond to the kiss, being new to this, but he eventually tried to move his tongue inside Origin’s mouth and it quickly became passionate, with Origin wrapping his back appendages around the other Giratina, which resulted in them getting closer and his cock getting more inside.

Still though, Origin didn’t want to give him that pleasure just yet, since he had just been so rude. He moved his cock away from Altered’s pussy to stick it to him, even though he was still kissing him. He wrapped his entire body around him now, and Altered attempted to join, but could only do so much with his six legs. However, Origin tried his best to assist him and make them lock up together as they continued to kiss on the ground. Altered moaned through the kiss, the vibrations of the sound going through both of their mouths. Small tears were coming out of his eyes, blissed out from the pleasure.

When Origin eventually got too pent up to let himself avoid fucking Altered, he slid his cock into the now soaking pussy, letting the appendage explore all of the folds and creases of the virgin opening. He didn’t expect to be Altered’s first time, but it was blissful to be the first one to open up his cunt. Altered was even more turned on than he probably was, the new stimulation making him melt into a moaning, panting mess as he fucked him. He was at an all-time high now, and didn’t want this feeling to end as all his nerves were sent on fire with arousal.

They were at it for what seemed like forever in their turned on minds, and Altered was seeing stars by the end of it, his nerves still on fire as he felt this new sensation. Eventually, he felt the cock inside him expand as Origin got close to finishing inside of him. They were wrapped together through the time that they fucked, and when he was done, he came inside of Altered as he squirted out fluids when he had his own orgasm. 

Coming down from his high, Altered let his sexes retract back into his body, and took some deep breaths. Origin also retracted his inside parts, and asked, “So have you learned your lesson?”

Altered responded with the best words his hazed-out mind could come up with, “It felt good. Can we do that again.”

Origin sighed. “Guess I’ll have to find a different punishment for you.”


End file.
